


Essen

by Elaglar



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wirklich essen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essen

Wiedereinmal stieg John diese Treppe nach oben.  
Er war vollbepackt mit Lebensmitteln, schnaufte.  
  
„Sie sollten weniger essen, John.  
Das würde ihnen gut tun.  
Oder, Sie ermitteln endlich wieder mit mir.“  
  
„Nein, danke“, erklang es aus dem Flur.  
„Es reicht mir,wenn du mich zu Hause für  
deine Experimente benutzt.“  
  
Sherlock trat an die Treppe, sah verwundert hinab.  
„Was meinen Sie?“  
  
„Ich sage nur _`Zwiebeln ´_, Sherlock!“  
„Ach das. Sind sie wirklich noch immer wütend darüber?“  
„Ich dachte, du zeigst endlich einmal _Gefühle_!“  
  
John war beleidigt.   
Sherlock kam ihm entgegen, nahm ihm eine Tüte ab.  
  
„Sie wissen doch, John, ich habe keine!“


End file.
